Morality Policy
This is the Morality Policy page,there are many morals out there, but I will state the ones that a very well known and dear to my heart and I try to follow in my daily life, and I hope others would like to try some of the morals mentioned in this page. Basic Morals There are some good basic morals that I follow whenever I meet new or old people through out life, and those morals are as followed. Show Kindness, showing kindness is a start in the right direction, be kind to all kinds of people, even to your enemies, showing love towards enemies, shows them that you know right from wrong, and even if they keep showing unkind behavior towards you, keep showing on kindness. Love, showing love is a good moral to follow, doing acts if kindness is a way of showing love, even towards your enemies, confused about giving love to one's enemy, fear not, showing love to one's enemy, is like kindness, showing love will show how different you are to them, and how much of a good heart you got. Forgiveness, forgiving someone is hard, this I understand all to well, but if you are able to accept an apology from someone that wronged you, then you are able to forgive those who have hurt or wronged you in the past. Treat others the way you want to be treated, that is tricky, if you treat someone kindly, they will most likely do the same, but if someone shows you unkindness, keep on showing kindness, no matter how upset you feel, if someone is unkind, you can be unkind back, but it is better to treat others the same way, you expect them to treat you, from showing acts if kindness, love, mercy and any moral that is good. Mercy, showing mercy is good, it shows you are a merciful person, even to the worst kind of people, to the least bad kind of people. Caring, showing you care about someone is one of the best things you can do, even if someone doesn't care about you, show that person you care, showing acts of caring and kindness will be an example to those who don't care, that you have a good heart and love helping others, even those who do not want your help. Morals taught by Jesus. With in the Bible, there are some good morals that relate to the basic morals, and most of the good morals I have learned about, were taught by Jesus Christ Himself, if I can follow His examples of good morals, I am sure anyone else can. From Matthew 7:12 So in everything, do to others what you would have them do to you, for this sums up the Law and the Prophets. From Luke 6:35-38 But love your enemies, do good to them, and lend to them without expecting to get anything back. Then your reward will be great, and you will be children of the Most High, because he is kind to the ungrateful and wicked. 36 Be merciful, just as your Father is merciful. 37 “Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven. 38 Give, and it will be given to you. A good measure, pressed down, shaken together and running over, will be poured into your lap. For with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.” From Matthew 5:38-48 “You have heard that it was said, ‘Eye for eye, and tooth for tooth. 39 But I tell you, do not resist an evil person. If anyone slaps you on the right cheek, turn to them the other cheek also. 40 And if anyone wants to sue you and take your shirt, hand over your coat as well. 41 If anyone forces you to go one mile, go with them two miles. 42 Give to the one who asks you, and do not turn away from the one who wants to borrow from you. 43 “You have heard that it was said, ‘Love your neighbor and hate your enemy.’ 44 But I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, 45 that you may be children of your Father in heaven. He causes his sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain on the righteous and the unrighteous. 46 If you love those who love you, what reward will you get? Are not even the tax collectors doing that? 47 And if you greet only your own people, what are you doing more than others? Do not even pagans do that? 48 Be perfect, therefore, as your heavenly Father is perfect.